youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
YJ Little Liars: A-Game, Episode 1
YOUNG JUSTICE LITTLE LIARS 201: WHAT HAPPENNED 'THAT NIGHT'? A year had passed since Cassie's death and it had been 5 months since Karen's body was found. The girls were having a sleepover to celebrate their new year of school in Zatanna's room at the cave. "So what've you guys been doing while I've been in Dakota City?" asked Raquel. "I've been taking photography classes," Zatanna said. "Me and Wally took some cooking classes," Artemis said. "I've been going to Summer scholl," M'gann told them. "What?! Why?" asked Zatanna. "Martians age one-third as fast as humans remember? I'm going to look sixteen for another year!" M'gann said. "Well, at least you guys were having fun." Raquel said. "Sorry..." Artemis said, trying to comfort her. "Let's make a toast. To making it through high school!" Zatanna said. They all cheered and drank up. "Ugh..." Artemis said, waking up. "Where's M'gann? and Raquel?" asked Zatanna. "She's gone." M'gann said, walking into the room. "I've looked everywhere." Beep. Zatanna got a message on her phone. "It's from Rocket. She's at Cassie's grave.." Zatanna said. They hurried to the graveyard. Rocket was standing near Cassie's grave, and was distraught. "Who would do something like this?!" she asked. Cassie's grave was dug up.....and the body was gone. There was a shovel near Rocket. "How did you get here?" asked Artemis. "I don't know...I remember being with you guys, and the next thing I know I'm here!" Rocket said. "Let's get out of here," M'gann said. "Yeah, but first...."Zatanna said. Concentrating on the shovel, she said, "sntirpreginf raeppasid." "Why'd you do that?" asked Artemis. "If her fingerprints are on there, she's going to take the fall." Zatanna said. "Guys, we really need to go." M'gann said. The next morning, the girls were in M'gann's room. Black Canary came in. "I don't know if you all heard, but....Cassie's grave was dug up. And someone stole her body." she said. Feigning shock, M'gann asked,"Where there any witnesses?" "No." Black Canary replied, leaving. "Okay. Last night never happened. We stayed here all night." M'gann said. "Right," Artemis and Raquel agreed. "Zatanna?" M'gann asked. "Right..." she replied. Zatanna was running through a graveyard, and a person in a black hoodie was chasing her. "Ahh!" she screamed. Then her eyes shot open. Robin ran into her room. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I've just...been having nightmares again." she told him. "Wendy can't hurt you anymore. You're okay." he said. "Thanks." she said, hugging him. Artemis was walking through the halls of Arkham Asylum, and found Wendy. "Hey," she said. Wendy had been unresponsive all Summer. "Wendy, if you're in there, please tell me what I did to make you hate me so much."Artemis said. Wendy just looked away. Sighing, Artemis left. Raquel was jogging around Happy Harbor. She noticed a car, which triggered a flashback. She saw the same car last night! Then, she got a text from a blocked number. It said "I bet you remember me." She told Zatanna. "Is it starting again?" asked Zatanna. "I don't know. There's no Cassie at the end of it." Raquel told her. Then, M'gann went to see Jim Harper, Guardian, in prison. "Who dug up Cassie's grave?" she asked. "There's a lot you don't know. Things you don't want to know. Get anyone from the league, Black Canary, Batman, Red Tornado, to be my attorney and I'll tell you everything." he told her. "No deal," she replied. "I know who took the body." he said. Then, the guards took him back to his cell. The next day, the girls were all in school. Raquel was trying to focus on her English assignment, but noticed something in her bag. It was a necklace.... a necklace made of teeth. Grabbing her bag, she bolted into the bathroom. Zatanna and M'gann followed her, and brought Artemis. "Dead girls can't smile," Raquel said. "What?" Artemis asked. "On the necklace. It has teeth on it, but it has those words on it too." Raquel told them. "So stealing her body wasn't enough, but now we're getting pieces of her delivered to us?!" asked Zatanna. "We need to go back to Wendy's lair." Raquel said. So, they went to the Lost Woods Resort. They got the key for Room 2, and went inside. The room was empty. "After Karen died, I went back here, but the room was empty," M'gann said. "I'vr been trying to remember what was in here. There were five black hoodies hanging, pictures of us, Robin, Cassie, Karen, and Wally were all over the walls. There was a dollhouse with dolls that looked like us and Cassie." Ring-Ring. M'gann's car alarm went off. They ran outside, and all the doors were open, and there were pictures of them at the graveyard. Beep! The girls phones went off, and they all got a text. Wendy played with dolls, I play with body parts. Game on. -cAssie